


Gaze

by Decepticonsensual



Series: He Jests at Scars [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron captures a certain young upstart Autobot.  Sure, it would be declasse to take advantage - but there's no rule that says captors can't look.  (Or that captives can't decide to look right back.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on Tumblr with the prompt "if looks could kill". Warning for captivity and Megatron taking some (very mild) liberties with Optimus's position.

The little Prime’s hot blue glare raked over Megatron as if he was trying to strip the paint from his plating, and Megatron smiled.

“Patience, Autobot,” he murmured, pouring two goblets of oil and ignoring the way his prisoner was rattling his chains.  “I’ll deal with you soon enough; in the meantime, you need sustenance if you’re to have any hope of escaping.”

He crossed the room and cupped one clawed hand behind the Autobot’s head, using the other to hold the goblet to his full, pretty lips; the Prime jerked back, but apparently concluded that it would be stupid to refuse fuel out of spite, and the most fascinating collection of emotions crossed his face as he drank, from resentment to surprise at the taste to sleepy-opticked pleasure, and back to resentment.  Megatron watched him swallow with slightly more than academic interest.

“Damn right I’m going to escape,” the little Prime said quietly, once Megatron took the cup away.

“You’re certainly going to try,” the emperor replied, running one claw over the Autobot’s lower lip to catch a stray drop of oil, and sucking it off his finger thoughtfully, “and I shall find great entertainment in watching you.”


End file.
